


Silky

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Brendon wears lingerie.





	Silky

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day seven. The prompt was crossdressing.

“Oh fuck! Spence!” Brendon cried out as Spencer fucked him from behind. His hands were fisted in the sheets, his face down on the pillows, sweat glistening on his body. Spencer’s hand was reaching up under the slinky little silk negligee he was wearing to grope his nipples. Each thrust of Spencer’s hips moved his hand around, brushing against Brendon’s sensitive nipples.

Brendon’s panties were pulled to the side so Spencer could fuck him.

They were a pretty pink pair, with a little bow on the front. They matched the camisole Brendon was wearing too. The whole set made him look adorable, fragile, and in Spencer’s opinion, irresistibly sexy. Spencer loved it. The hand he didn’t have shoved under Brendon’s top was on his hip, pulling the panties out of the way. Brendon loved the feeling of Spencer gripping his hip. His cock was throbbing in his panties with each thrust Spencer made that pounded right against his sensitive prostate. He hoped Spence wasn’t stretching his panties out too much. They were such a cute pair. 

“Fuck me, Spencer, fuck!” Brendon whined. 

Spencer leaned in and kissed Brendon’s neck softly. 

“So sweet,” he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
